


Lost Time

by PrecariousSauce



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrecariousSauce/pseuds/PrecariousSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his resurrection, Kazuya looks for the people he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

The days immediately after his resurrection were a blur. He spent them with bleary eyes unable to make solid forms of the colors and shapes around him and ears that mashed all sounds into one deafening roar. Every minute Kazuya felt sluggish and confused– as if he’d just woken from a drugged slumber. When he finally was able to make sense of external stimuli, he learned he wasn’t far from the truth.

The scientists who had overseen his rebuilding were excitable, but pleasant enough. As their subject, he much preferred them to the Mishima Zaibatsu’s science department. They were fascinated by the work they’d done to bring him back and were thirsty to see the fruits of their twenty years of labor, but tread carefully and politely around him despite that, respecting that while he was their specimen he was also a human being who needed time to adjust to losing twenty years of his life.

Kazuya would never claim to have liked those men and women. But he gave Heihachi’s men no quarter when they slaughtered them all that night. Kazuya got few moments to himself in the hours that followed– they were a rush of activity, of G-Corp personnel trying to assess the damage and of Kazuya negotiating with the executives that sending him after Heihachi was the best course of action.

When everything was cleaned up and they’d come to an agreement, Kazuya was left alone with a computer and access to all the information G-Corp could give him. It was one thing he had specifically requested, though he wasn’t sure what to do with it now.

After a few moments of deliberating, staring at the user interface both familiar and foreign to him, Kazuya simply let his fingers type what they would. They lead him to Bruce Irvin. In his absence, Bruce had drifted, selling his admittedly limited skill set to whomever would pay. Any recent pictures he found of him showed him tired. Settled, satisfied, but not content. He felt a pang of… something at the back of his throat and moved on before it could take root.

Next he searched for Anna Williams. She had awoken from cryosleep just when she was supposed to, but spent the months afterwards in the company of her sister. Kazuya dug around, but couldn’t quite find why. He saw the beginning of an answer in the photos from that year– there was something in how Nina stood close to Anna’s side, how her eyes looked either vacant or slightly frightened behind the neutral, professional mask glued onto Nina’s face– but couldn’t find the rest despite his digging. As the sisters were wont to do, Anna and Nina had split after Heihachi’s third tournament just last year. Anna had disappeared off the main grid, just as an assassin should.

He didn’t bother searching for Ganryu.

Even alone, it took him a long time to type the next name. Even thinking it made him angry, and he clung to that anger and fed off of it because he was too scared to move past that, to deal with more than the anger. 

As he typed her name, he wondered what he was even going to do with this information. Would he seek her out? And if he did, what then? Shout at her? Fight her? He forbid himself from considering anything else. Anything other than explosive, raw, and familiar fury. 

It took him a total of five whole minutes to type two words: _Jun Kazama_.

The first thing he saw was an invoice for a grave marker.

Everything drained out of him– the anger, the still-raw pain, and all the other feelings he wasn’t strong enough to face washed away by a simple feeling of… nothing. 

With hollow eyes and numb fingers he scrolled through everything he could find. Articles about a mysterious killing of a Yakushima woman that now was counted as part of a serial murder case where the targets were all martial artists. How her fifteen-year-old son had disappeared that night only to return when her grave was erected, then disappear again. Little things from the people she’d spent those fifteen years with– emails and photos that had found their way into G-Corp’s line of sight.

He stopped scrolling on a photo. It had been taken by Michelle Chang, who’d emailed it back to Jun. It was of Jun and her son– he knew now that boy was named Jin. Jun looked older in the photo, tired but happy with her one arm around Jin’s shoulders. Her smile was broad and unashamed– he’d never seen her smile like that before. 

Her son was fourteen in the photo, lean but not scrawny, and his hair made no secret of who his father was. He leaned into Jun with a slightly more hesitant but no less genuine smile. He was probably quiet and a bit uptight, but good-hearted. The longer he looked at her son the more he could only see Jun in him, nothing of himself.

A thought crawls into his head, as sluggish and unsteady on its feet as he had been those first few days, and yet he can’t push it away. 

If he hadn’t lost to Heihachi, would he have found her again? If she hadn’t left that night, would he have been strong enough to stay with her from that morning on? Would he have made her son as miserable as his father made him?

He can’t answer those questions. So he put his head in his hands. He didn’t weep, but he bit his lip until it bled.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Kazuya as a person with feelings is so much fun. Also if you're gonna be a nerd and tell me Kaz was just fucking around during those twenty years between T2 and 4 come on like the man would wait for THAT long to go after Heihachi again.


End file.
